conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cao Yăng Sêu
In this Vietnamese name, the family name is Cao. According to Vietnamese custom, this person should properly be referred to by the given name Sêu. Cao Yăng Sêu (Chinese: Gāo Wénshōu, formerly Wun-shou Kau; Yarphese Coau Vàn-xèu May 4, 1971 – ) is a Singaporean orthodontist and the current Minister of Trade of the Advisory Chamber of the Grand Yarphese Republic, having held that position since 1998. He is famous for having opened up trade barriers worldwide and been an advocate for doctors' rights. Early Life Sêu was born Wun-shou Kau (Chinese: 高文守, pinyin gāo wénshōu) to a Chinese father from Shandong and a Vietnamese mother from Hue. He grew up in Western Singapore, and attended primary and secondary school there. His parents both encouraged him to become a doctor, and transferred him to a school that would encourage it. At the time he and his parents were a part of a Catholic Church. Sêu finished high school early and entered the University of Singapore, and later attended medical school there, earning a DDS. With the VLA having seized Singapore a little while earlier, his education was brought to stagnation as he began to pursue joining the Vietnamese Liberation Army, which he was accepted due to his credentials. He proved to have unnatural abilities in mathematics and reasoning and soon worked up to be an important economic official. When the incumbent Minister of Trade Khương Toàng died of a heart attack, he was appointed by Trầng Chúp Long to his position. Economic Reform Long was happy with Sêu's belief in earning a high profit from protectionism, but Sêu was always critical of the communist regime. He was interested in terminating the Grand Yarphese Plan immediately and giving funds to universities, but Long disapproved of this and threatened to depose Sêu if he continued to insist on it. In May 1998, Long admitted to Sêu that he had been practicing Buddhism, and Sêu suggested an outline for how a new regime would increase trade with the East Asian Federation and stimulate the economy. Long reluctantly submitted to the plan, and appointed Sêu in charge of the trade aspect of it. Sêu began his plan in a discussion with other Asian nations. In January 1998, Sêu announced "that internal reforms will require integration and expedition and intensification of trade." In June 1998, he continued by asking that AFTA not only integrate but make more ties with wealthy countries. In September 1998, he formed the Diverse Economy Act which lowered protectionism on products bought from other countries and those purchased from Yarphese floating markets (YAKs). Further Development With his plan completely finished and successful, the Grand Yarphese Republic was back on its feet by March 1999. At this time, Sêu was awarded the Gold Order for outstanding work. However, he was not satisfied with the regime. Intellectuals had lost status in Yarphei to VLA members, and occasionally they were oppressed by them. He had several friends who were hazed severely in order to join the VLA because they were doctors. While this behavior was permitted in the communist era, new values led Sêu to bring up the problem to Long. Sêu, as Long dentist, initiated the Medical Protection Act in which VLA members were held responsible for harming doctors and insulting an intellectual became a crime. In addition, doctors earned special rights during court cases. Belligerent Era Beginning with the Yarphese invasion of the Falkland Islands, Sêu continued to support trade with all trading partners, especially in OIS. "We must not let disagreements lead to failure," he said in a speech to OIS representatives in mid-2010. He was a proponent of opening up trade with Thailand and the Soviet Union, two of Yarphei's former enemies. In a speech to the East Asian Corporate Board, he went against East Asian ultranationalism and requested an increase in trade. He has been a candidate for the Nobel Peace Prize due to his work in assisting global cooperation in a changing belliegerent world. Works Yarphei's fifthmost well-read author is famous for his many works on economic theory in support of free market. He is famous for his autobiography Unfinished Work and his book on economic theory, The New World Market. The latter was in the form of a fiction story as a spinoff of George Orwell's Animal Farm. He has also written childrens' books about financial education and the free market. His most famous children's work describes the relationship between the East Asian Federation and Yarphei. Category:Individuals Category:Yarphei